


HNNNNGGG

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OOC-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Akashi thinks Kuroko is really pretty uwu





	HNNNNGGG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsimply_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimply_L/gifts).



> This is based off [the doujinshi pictures I posted on tumblr earlier](http://herdustisverypretty.tumblr.com/post/163783042712/im-pissing-myself-okay-akashi-got-really-turned).
> 
> Akashi pretty much getting a boner from how hot shirtless Kuroko is. 
> 
> Setting: Generation of Miracles visiting the beach together. Akashi and Kuroko are dating.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said. Akashi didn’t respond. “Akashi-kun,” he repeated. He waved a hand in front of his boyfriend’s face. “ _ Akashi-kun. _ ”

“Hm? Sorry, what?”

“You were staring at me?”

Akashi blushed. Actually  _ blushed _ . “Ah. S-Sorry. I was a bit distracted.”

“By... _ me _ ?”

More blushing. “Yes, actually. You’re beautiful.”

Kuroko smiled, feeling slightly awkward. “Thank you. Now, shall we swim with the others?” … “Akashi-kun? You’re still staring.”

“Hm? Sorry, I was distracted again.”

“Akashi-kun, you’re practically salivating,” Kuroko mumbled in embarrassment. Sheesh. His boyfriend was never like this. Kuroko had never seen him quite so… normal before. Usually he was the picture of composed, yet put a shirtless Kuroko in front of him and suddenly he was a normal teenaged boy. Odd. 

Akashi blushed again. “You’re just really pretty.”

“Thank you, but, shall we swim? The others are going to stare at us if we keep standing here awkwardly.”

“You need sunscreen!” Akashi suddenly barked.

“W-What?”

“You can’t go into the ocean without sunscreen! You’ll get burnt!”

Kuroko eyed his boyfriend strangely. “Okay? I’ll put some on.”

“Let me!”

Kuroko stared at him. Akashi was bouncing slightly on the spot, appearing to be struggling to hold himself back from pouncing. 

“Um, sure,” Kuroko said. 

Akashi opened the sunscreen bottle, and then suddenly something wet was splashing onto Kuroko’s face. He gasped, holding his hand up to try to shield himself. 

“Akashi-kun,” he scolded, “you got sunscreen on me.”

Akashi was staring at him with wide eyes and a bright red face. Suddenly he fell to the floor with a groan, and Kuroko could see red at his nose. 

“Akashi-kun, did you just-?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“ _ Oh my god. _ ”

Akashi scrambled to his feet and grabbed onto Kuroko. With the blood dripping down his face, he had a rather terrifying look. “I’m sorry, can I just, wow, can I kiss you or something? I feel like I’m going mad.”

“You  _ are  _ mad,” Kuroko said. “You can’t kiss me in front of the others though.”

“Why not!?”

“Because then they’ll know about us!”

“Kurokocchi, we’re aware,” Kise’s voice called. Kuroko whipped his head around to him. Kise was grinning at them a few metres away. “I mean, Akashicchi’s been kind of weird around you lately. We figured it out.”

“See! They know! So it’s fine!” Akashi insisted.

“Yeah, go for it, Kurokocchi!”

“Kise-kun, I am not kissing Akashi-kun in front of you to satisfy your voyeuristic desires,” Kuroko grunted. 

“Kurokocchi, I’m offended! I’m just a supportive friend!”

“That’s a lie, Tetsu,” Aomine said, coming up behind Kise. “He left his diary in the clubroom and it was filled with drawings of you and him doing stuff.”

“ _ Aominecchi _ !”

“‘Stuff’?” Kuroko asked with a grimace. “I don’t want to know.”

Akashi was still looking at him like a puppy waiting for a treat, so Kuroko grabbed his wrist and tugged him off. He pulled him over to the shower area, where, thankfully, none of their other friends and teammates were. He leaned up on his toes and kissed Akashi briefly, then stepped back. His boyfriend’s eyes were wide, and he appeared to be stiff. Suddenly he fell over backwards, blood spouting from his nose again. 

“Akashi-kun, I swear to god,” Kuroko muttered. 

His boyfriend leapt to his feet, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “Sorry! You have that effect on me.”

“Okay, we’re going swimming now. Try not to drool too hard, okay? It’s embarrassing.”

“I make no promises,” Akashi replied. “You’re very drool-worthy.”

Kuroko sighed. His boyfriend was actually nuts. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was dumb and fun to write. It improved my mood a lot. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
